Don't Touch What You Can't Afford
by smartie-pants88
Summary: Just a LP JP thing James Likes Lily but Lily won't have anything to do with him. Sirius is the hottest guy there is and can get any girl he wants except for 2 one is Lily's Best mate Elle but the second is a total secret! find out who CHAPTER 13 UP
1. Torture Hour

This is just the first chapter without name spelling mistakes, thanks to Muzzy-Olorea who found them ( cheers for the review and soz! byeeeee  
  
Don't touch what you can't afford  
  
"3.....2.....1....there FINISHED"  
  
Sirius smiled at his friend showing a set of perfect white teeth, it was torture hour. 6:00am the darkness that usually enveloped them was lifting, a pink light entered the room through the big window. Torture hour was from 6 till 7 where James and Sirius did 200 sit-ups; neither of them needed it they just continued out of 7 years habit.  
  
"There now no girl can resist" James said grinning wickedly at his best mate; truth was NO girl throughout Hogwarts could resist James Potter. Messy ruffled black hair, star of the Quidditch Pitch and a body to die for, well defined 6-pac, bulging biceps and an arse that would rival most rugby players. He was handsome, big dark eyes that show no definition between where the iris ends and the pupil begins, they were like great big dark holes, his face was slender with a chiselled chin, well defined cheekbones, full pink lips which framed his perfect teeth. His nose was straight and clear, James Potter was not one for spots.  
  
"Ahh but you forget my big-headed friend, the beautiful yet untouchable Lily Evans. True most girls would feint if you so much as talk to them but the only one you like and she actually doesn't like you back. Tough break" Sirius teased, giving James grin that makes most girls go weak at the knees.  
  
Both Sirius and James were the best looking boys in school. Sirius also had very dark hair however his was neatly styled to look messy; Sirius also had very dark eyes and a well defined body. When the two boys were in Hogsmade many people thought they were actually brothers, they acted like it. Sirius and James were best friends who acted more brothers than friends. They spent all their time together, Sirius had even moved into James's house in 6th year. Sirius could not stand being at his own home so he ran away and now lives with James.  
  
"Piss off you git, I don't see you making progress with that Elle girl, she wont even talk to you, at least Lily talks to me, more than you can say, and who are you calling big-headed? Who was it prancing round the common room after last Quidditch match boasting loudly, so that Elle might just notice you, about the number of goals you saved?"  
  
"Hmmmmmm... I can't possible think who you mean" Sirius replied with mock confusion "and listen the only time Lily talks to you is to say 'POTTER STOP THAT NOW!' or 'POTTER DETENTION' or 'I HATE YOU POTTER"  
  
James Blushed  
  
"well what about that time when you walked into the common room in just your jeans pretending that you needed something, when actually you just wanted to see how Elle reacted to you walking round without a top on. Boy, were you gutted when she just looked at you, raised her eyebrow and walked out without saying a word to you." James laughed as he watched the colour rise in his best mate's cheeks.  
  
Sirius pounced on James pinning him down, not for long James kicked off Sirius and the play fight began.  
  
Eventually after an hour of fighting Sirius called truce. James let go of Sirius's head and dropped to the floor panting. Both boys were sweating and panting. James had a cut hand and a small bruise was forming on Sirius's right cheekbone. The boys looked at each other and burst out in hysterics.  
  
About a minuet later a peaky looking boy with light-brown hair poked his head through the hangings for his four-poster. He looked tired but his hazel eyes were gleaming with malice. He looked both delighted and annoyed at the sight before him. Remus did not know weather to laugh or scowl so he compromised with a lop-sided smile.  
  
"ahh Moony it is about bloody time you get out of bed it is now 7:30 you have missed the best part of the day!" said James, he looked at Sirrius who was nodding and gently poking his now fully formed small bruise.  
  
"I missed torture hour, I would hardly call that the best part of the day Prongs my old friend" Remus said as he tried to stifle a yawn "Now if you mind being quiet for another half an hour I would like to try and get some sleep!" with that he closed his curtains and rolled over.  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other, reading each other's mind James nodded. Seconds later he was looking at a black dog. Silently the dog reared and put its front two paws onto the side of Remus's bed within a second the dog had bounded onto Remus, who yelled, and started licking him all over the face.  
  
"Ok ok I get the point, eww dog slobber.......you can stop now........ok stop........I AM GETTING UP" laughed Remus  
  
The dog leapt off and disappeared, where it was stood, Sirius reappeared grinning broadly.  
  
"That got you up didn't it?" smiled James  
  
Remus finished wiping his face walked over to his trunk, grabbed his towel and faced the two boys and grinned.  
  
"If you two gits have stopped prating about then I would like to go have a shower, not that I need one as I have just had a bath, dog style!  
  
"Trust me you need a bath" said Sirius "Your face tastes minging"  
  



	2. Elle's Secret

"For Pete's sake Lil's GET OVER IT!!! Man if I was you I would be ecstatic that the James Potter really wants to go out with me, I mean come on this is what? The thousandth time that the hottest boy in the school has asked you out and you won't even consider?" rambled Elle whilst she applied copious amounts of black mascara to her already black eyelashes instantly drying them with a wave of her wand.  
  
"Yef but..." Lilly muffled whilst brushing her teeth, white foam escaping through the corners of her mouth making her look like she was crazy.  
  
"Lily no butts, do what you want but I am getting sick of you complaining constantly about how he won't leave you alone, blah blah blah, you never shut up about it. Jeez if I had not known better I would say that you fancy the pants off him by the way you are always talking about him!"  
  
Elle smiled at the total shocked and disgusted look on her best friends face. Lily spat out the toothpaste residue into the sink, wiped her mouth and turned to her friend. She had pursed her lips till they became a thin white line, anger bubbling up inside her, colour rising in her face, with her bright green eyes that had become so wide and the redness in her cheeks, Elle had to suppress a giggle as her best friend slowly started to resemble a traffic light.  
  
"I do NOT and under NO circumstances will EVER fancy James 'look at me, my heads so big' Potter" Lily growled in a dangerously low and menacing voice.  
  
"Tut tut tut Lil's showing prejudice against your fellow Head Boy, not a good start to the year is it? Aren't Head Boy and Girl meant to get along?" cooed Elle in a teasing playful voice  
  
"Shut up!" snapped Lily  
  
Elle gave Lily her famous Bambi eyes. Lily smiled, no matter what type of argument the two friends had; Lily could never stay mad at Elle for long. Lily had such admiration for Elle Sayer; she was in awe of her huge blue eyes, long black and curly eyelashes, legs that didn't stop. In Lily's eyes, and most of the boys at Hogwarts, Elle had the perfect body. However the thing that Lily loved the best about Elle's appearance was her long thick straight blond hair. Lily would spend hours playing with Elle's hair wishing it was her own.  
  
It was not just Elle's appearance that Lily loved, it was the way she acted. Elle was so confident and outgoing, she spoke her mind, weather it was good or bad. She never left Lily wondering where she stood.  
  
In Elle's eyes it was Family, Lily, Friends, Sirius, Boyfriends. Elle had always had a thing for James Potter's best friend Sirius Black, which is why she tried so hard to get Lily to like James, so she would be able to date Sirius without it being awkward. For the time, she had to pretend that Sirius didn't exist. True she was confident and outgoing, but something about Sirius Black made her so shy and timid, she hadn't spoken to him since 5th year, except for occasional 'Hi' and other pleasantries. Even though Lily was her best friend she could not tell her about her 'crush'. "Well hunny, in the words of some wonderful woman 'If you can send one man to the moon, why can't you send them all there?'"  
  
Lily giggled, Elle had a way of finding these completely wonderful words of wisdom.  
  
"Where did you get that one from?"  
  
"Ahh..." Elle replied mysteriously "A leopard never tells how many spots he has"  
  
Lily burst out laughing  
  
"What? I have never heard that one before, are you sure you did not make that up!"  
  
Elle who was also laughing replied "Yeah I just looked at your stuffed leopard and said it; it didn't make sense did it?"  
  
"Sweetie you NEVER make sense."  
  



	3. Is It Me?

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HP CHARACTERS  
  
The great hall at breakfast was always a busy and noisy time. Everybody gossips in the morning, weather it is generally or work related.  
  
"Did you hear about Heather Mathews asking Arthur Weasley out and trying to kiss him and Molly Sharpens hitting her?" Said a 6th year Ravenclaw  
  
"Yeah, I am surprised Heather had the guts to do that, I mean everybody knows that Arthur and Molly are going out and they are really close" replied her friend whilst buttering a piece of toast.  
  
Sometimes the gossip was work related.  
  
"I heard that James Potter and Sirius Black tried to turn Remus Lupin into a Badger during McGonagall's transfiguration." Said a Hufflepuff 5th year  
  
"Really? And what happened?"  
  
"Well they managed it, being the cleverest people in Hogwarts, and the most handsome, but they now have 1 week's worth of detentions from McGonagall and I'll bet they got a right mouthful from her"  
  
"I wouldn't mind spending a weeks worth of detentions with James Potter and Sirius Black" said the 5th year with a giggle  
  
At that precise point Sirius and James walked past the Hufflepuff table and heard the conversation between the two girls. Sirius grinned and leaned toward the 5th years who did not see him come in or even know that he was stood behind them, he leaned silently between them and said,  
  
"Well one day girls James and I might take you up on the offer" he then stood up and walked off with James who was in hysterics.  
  
The girls turned bright red, stood up and hurried out of the hall, hands covering their faces.  
  
James turned to Sirius who was wiping tears out of his eyes.  
  
"Padfoot my friend we could have found out a lot more from them two"  
  
"Sorry mate but I just could not resist" said Sirius "It was just too comical" he added before suppressing into a fit of laughter again.  
  
The first thing Lily heard when she walked into the great hall was the sound of James Potter and Sirius Black laughing loudly, probably at some prank they pulled on a poor and unsuspecting 1st year.  
  
She frowned and looked at Elle who seemed to be in deep thought, following her gaze she came upon Sirius Black. 'NO..... Elle looking at Sirius Black in deep thought. Impossible, it must be a point behind them or something. If she had liked Sirius, Lily was sure that Elle would have told her.' She thought, shrugged and continued walking toward the Gryffindor table.  
  
'Look at him, when he laughs the whole room is lifted, crimes my stomach feels like its in knots and my hart rate must be over the limit. The infatuation is getting worse, not to blushing stage I'll admit but then again I have never been one for blushing. OH GOD HE CAUGHT ME LOOKING!!!!! MUST ACT NORMAL, MUST ACT NORMAL oh why does Lily have to walk so fast toward the table, I can't look at him then. AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG here we go now deep breath. ACT BRASH, HIDES EVERYTHING, now smile' Elle's head was swimming amongst thoughts.  
  
Sirius looked up, there was his untouchable prize and she was looking at him. 'She's coming over, must act cool must act cool'  
  
"Hey Evans, I got something that'll make you jealous."  
  
"Enlighten me Potter" Lily replied in a would-be-bored voice  
  
"Padfoot and I practically just got asked on a date by two Hufflepuff 5th years" said James edging nearer Lily.  
  
'God she smells good, I wish I could have her, why won't she have anything to do with me? I am cute, smart, funny, and king of Quidditch. What's wrong with her? Or me?'  
  
"Who gives Potter?"  
  
'Shit that tactic didn't work...um...next one think think. For Christ's sake woman acknowledge me for once.'  
  
"Aww Evans, always so harsh, lighten up babe"  
  
"Listen Potter, I am NOT your babe nor will I EVER be your babe. Now get over it and get a life, stop trying to join mine"  
  
With that Lily stood up grabbed a handful of toast and stormed out, her red hair flying about like a blanket in the wind. James sat there with his mouth open, totally shocked. Elle just shrugged and carried on with her corn flakes, Sirius looked at James with pity clearly just as shocked as he was. James waited a few second and stood up and followed Lily out, running to catch up with her.  
  
Cliffy what do you think, please R&R thanks! ( 


	4. The Thought

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HP CHARACTERS  
  
When James got to the Great Hall, Lily was no-where to be seen.  
  
"DAMN, I lost her" James muttered to himself, earning worrying looks from two 2nd year boys who were walking past.  
  
James waited till the boys were out of sight and nobody was around, then he reached into his robes and pulled out an old looking piece of parchment and his wand.  
  
"I solemnly declare that I am up to no good" he whispered tapping the parchment with his wand. Ink then started to appear on the parchment like blood running through veins.  
  
A little black dot labelled 'Lily Evans' was moving slowly round the lake.  
  
"Mischief managed" James whispered again tapping the parchment with his wand, then he put the parchment and his wand out of sight, and ran out of the Great Hall doors.  
  
Within minuets he had caught up with Lily, who was absent-mindedly throwing pieces of toast into the lake and muttering to herself, totally unaware of James's presence.  
  
"God I really hate that James Potter, why does he always have to embarrass me in front of the whole school, he might like all the attention but I certainly don't and I wish he would just leave me alone, following me around like a puppy, its pathetic. Grrr I really hate hate hate him. He is such a big headed, selfish, mindless prat; it's a wonder why he was ever made Head Boy! I mean he thinks every girl just drops at his feet; he has NO appreciation for girls. I'll bet he doesn't really like me; he just wants to get into my pants and add me as another notch in his over- scratched bedpost"  
  
"Actually Evans, that is not true, I do really like you but now I see that you don't like me at all, so out of the respect I have for you I will just leave you alone."  
  
Lily jumped and turned bright scarlet when she heard James speak, had he heard all of what she had just said?  
  
"Oh James I..."  
  
"Just leave is Evans" He said in a low voice.  
  
She looked at him and was surprised to see that his eyes were moist, and for once he was not looking at her. If she hadn't know better she would say he was about to cry. His usually bright grin had disappeared. He looked hurt, badly hurt. She felt guilty with a capital G. Lily opened her mouth to speak, to apologise but James held up his hand and turned and walked away. Lily watched him go, and for the first time in a long time she wished that he could stay.  
  
Ok this is a short chapter but please R&R (I think that means read and review but not overly positive) 


	5. The Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HP CHARACTERS  
  
The months passed at Hogwarts. James was true to his word, he did not ask Lily out everyday anymore, in fact the only times when he did talk to her was during the prefects and heads meeting, where he had to. Lily was starting to miss his jokes, his flirtatious whispers in her ear that usually made her blush and used to make her angry.  
  
'Ok I miss James Potter talking to me, there you go happy?' said a voice in her head 'Not just that but you have started to sneak glances at him in the common room when you think nobody is looking' replied another, more annoying voice. 'No I have not' 'You do realise you are in denial to yourself don't you' 'That does not make sense, you can't be in denial TO yourself, and you have to be in denial with yourself, and I am NOT in denial with myself' 'What ever, you are only lying to yourself' 'Shut up you'  
  
'LILY EVANS PLEASE WOULD YOU CONCENTRATE IN MY CLASS, DO YOU NOT REALISE THAT YOU HAVE YOUR NEWTS IN 2 MONTHS?' bellowed Professor McGonagall  
  
Lily blushed and hung her head in shame.  
  
"Sorry Professor" she mumbled in a barely audible whisper.  
  
McGonagall nodded and continued. Lily glanced at James who was looking at her and smiling. Her stomach did a somersault.  
  
'Ah ha, did someone just have butterflies when James Potter smiled at her? Hmm?' the annoying voice was back 'No I am just hungry now go away and leave me alone'  
  
Truth was Lily Evans was starting to get butterflies in her stomach every time James looked at her. In her eyes, this was not a good thing.  
  
"Right now everybody, we have had a note from the new head Dumbledore, saying that this year he would like to have a Christmas Party." James announced at one of the weekly prefects meetings. Lily was sat beside looking up at him, he glanced at her, she blushed.  
  
"What Lily and I thought was that it could be two weeks on Saturday and during the day we could have a trip to Hogsmade, what do you think?" he continued.  
  
Lily's brain was meanwhile racing, 'Oh my God, he called me Lily, not Evans, Lily!' 'Told you so' 'Shut up'  
  
There was a murmur of agreement amongst the prefects. Lily smiled and announced that they would be meeting sometime later on that week to discuss arrangements for the party and that the date would be announced on the notice boards of their respective houses.  
  
"You may go." James concluded.  
  
A scraping of chairs and babble of excited chatter broke amongst the prefects.  
  
"It's alright Moony I'll meet you in the common room, just a few things to sort out here" James said to Remus with a slight nod toward Lily's direction. Lily did not see it but Remus got the picture, winked and walked off. James strutted back to The table where Lily was still sat.  
  
He cleared his throat; she jumped and looked at him.  
  
"Are we finished here?" he said in a husky low voice  
  
"Yes I have nothing more except, um..." she was getting nervous, "just a few things really, um... if you come up with any um... ideas for the party just let me know" she blushed and smiled weakly  
  
"Ok if there's nothing for now then I'll go" he turned away smiling to himself, she was nervous being alone and speaking with him, this was definitely an improvement. If his calculations were right, she would call him back after about 5 seconds.  
  
'5 4 3 2 1'  
  
As if on cue she called,  
  
"Ja-Potter," he turned "um.... I just want to apologise for what happened by the lake that day, um... I was angry and didn't really mean all that I said, um... I don't hate you it is just..." she stopped apparently lost for words  
  
James looked at her, she was beautiful. As she hung her head a wisp of red hair fell across her face, she did nothing to move it away. James hesitated and moved closer to her, she did not move. He reached out to touch her, she did not move. He gently brushed the strand of hair away from her face a slowly tucked it behind her ear. His hand then progressed to her chin where he lifted her head up. His dark brown eyes met her vivid green ones. She did nothing to remove his hand. Fireworks were exploding in her stomach, how can he stand there so cool when she felt like a nuclear explosion was about to blow her up from the inside. They were close, too close; she could feel his warm breath inches away from face.  
  



	6. The Slap

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HP CHARACTERS  
  
James returned to the common room smiling like a Cheshire cat, Sirius who was playing chess with Peter Pettigrew, a small boy with a rat-looking type face, looked up and grinned, Peter had his face screwed up in concentration, no matter what he did or how many times he cheated, Sirius or James would always beat him.  
  
"Hello, Prongs where have you been? And what have you done?" Sirius said slyly a beaming grin on his face.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing been at prefects meeting" James was smiling so widely he was in danger of splitting his face. Sirius laughed a booming laugh.  
  
Remus, who was beside the fire asleep, suddenly awoke with Sirius's laughter. He looked around in a bemused way whilst searching for the entertainment. He saw James and grinned, he nodded at James. James who understood what he meant just shrugged mysteriously smiling, Sirius didn't see, Peter wasn't looking, apparently he was concentrating too much on how to beat Sirius at chess, Remus looked very confused.  
  
"What happened then you sly old stag, or should I say stud?" Sirius said after he finally stopped laughing.  
  
"As I told you, nothing now if you don't mind I want to go to bed, I am tired" James stated simply.  
  
Sirius stopped grinning and looked like he had been deprived of a very big treat. James just smiled at him, said goodnight and went up the separate staircase that led to the heads rooms.  
  
Sirius tried to follow but as he went up the first step James put his wand over his shoulder and uttered a well chosen word. A flash of orange light came from his wand and Sirius was thrown back by an invisible bouncer. James smiled at his best mate  
  
"Night Padfoot old friend, and don't forget, its torture hour tomorrow, lets say your room at about 5:30?"  
  
Remus groaned.  
  
"You slimy git" Sirius replied but a grin was playing on his face, no doubt he was planning a way to get back at James. James wasn't worried this happened all the time, they would hex and curse each other till they were blue in the face, it made no difference to their friendship, I would say it even made it stronger.  
  
"Lily? Oi Lil's you in here?" Elle called as she entered the girl's dorm.  
  
Lily, who could not be bothered to be questioned by her gossip hungry best friend, remained silent as she lay on Elle's bed. No-one would think to look here, Elle would have checked Lily's room, common room and bathroom but would not think to look in her own bed. 'Genius' Lily thought.  
  
"Ah ha! Found you, what are you doing in my bed?" said Elle, she was grinning broadly.  
  
Lily scowled "How did you find me?"  
  
"Well Lil, if you are going to hide in my bed, make sure that a) your shoes are not left at the bottom of my bed and b) that your toes are not poking through the curtains, especially with that bright pink varnish on" Elle concluded, her voice brimming with glee.  
  
Lily frowned, and made a mental note no kick herself later. She looked at Elle who was grinning from ear to ear, looking as though she was about to burst. Her lips thinned even more.  
  
"God Lily you are starting to look like your mother, I can barely see your lips" Elle teased "Well...?"  
  
"Well what?" answered Lily coldly  
  
"Well what happened?" Elle said, her blue eyes were shining with anticipation  
  
"When?" Lily said shortly, she was getting impatient  
  
"Oh come on Lily, I have been looking for you for ages, you are no-where to be found then James comes in about 5 minutes ago positively beaming with glee, Remus says that the last time he saw you was with James when both of you stayed behind after the prefects meeting, so...?"  
  
"So... what? Nothing happened we talked about some duties that we have to arrange, I am Head Girl and he is Head Boy, we have things to discuss that do not involve prefects or anybody else for that matter so if you don't mind just keep your nose out of my business and tell Remus to do the same, what the Head Boy and Girl talk about, has NOTHING to do with the rest of the world." With that Lily left a very shocked Elle sat on the bed.  
  
Lily stormed out of the room and down the spiral staircase, shaking with rage, 'why does everybody have to get involved in my business? I can't do anything without being interrogated'  
  
'You shouldn't have snapped at Elle like that!'  
  
'Oh no not you again, why do I have to have two consciences, leave me alone to wallow in pity please'  
  
'You shouldn't have snapped at Elle like that!'  
  
'Not only are you getting annoying you are repetitive, she deserved it, always prying into my private life'  
  
'Still, it wasn't her fault that you are pissed off at James; you are just sour that he didn't kiss you'  
  
'Now look you...'  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Woa Lily, watch where you are going now, however I do think I like this position" Sirius smiled slyly  
  
Lily came back to Earth with a shock; she was so involved in her own thoughts that she was not watching where she was going and walked straight into Sirius. Now they were both on the floor, Sirius on his back and Lily on top.  
  
"Personally I prefer to be on top, but with you, I'll let you chose" Said Sirius putting his arms round her waist.  
  
SMACK  
  
Lily had sat up and hit Sirius with as much strength as she could muster. He let go. She stood up and stormed past the common room, straight up the Head's stair case and into her room, closing the door with a slam.  
  
Sirius sat up, in shock. His hand on the place where Lily had slapped him, 'Man she is hot when she is in a temper! Oh no, she is way out of your league, James likes her' he shook his head, no matter what James always came first, there was no way he could hurt James at all. NO WAY.  
  
Well what do you think? I know I still haven't explained what happened but don't worry, next chapter I promise. Please review, I need to know what you think. The more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter will come. Please review! Thanks  
( 


	7. Ahh Memories

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HP CHARACTERS  
  
Firstly I would like to thank all my reviewers! Reviews help so much when you are writing as they not only point out problems but can really boost self-esteem, so THANKS( and Keep reviewing!  
  
Lily smiled when she slammed the door, it felt oddly satisfying. The smile however disappeared soon after though as she replayed the events of the evening.  
  
They were close, too close; she could feel his warm breath inches away from face. He leaned in; she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. James leaned past her and whispered into her ear;  
  
"It's ok Lil's" He looked at her, smiled and walked off.  
  
Lily watched him go, her face showing her utter disbelief, James Potter the boy who has been asking her out for ever, has just had the chance to kiss her and instead he whispered in her ear. Lily stamped her foot out of frustration stopped and went into a trace like state.  
  
'I wanted James Potter to kiss me? Impossible...but if so why am I angry that he didn't'  
  
"Bollocks" Lily said aloud  
  
'Do I fancy James Potter?'  
  
With this thought still in her head Lily flopped onto the bed and fell asleep fully clothed.  
  
Whilst Lily dreamt of dancing with a stranger on the lake, James was staring at the stars, totally invisible, in the middle of the Quidditch pitch.  
  
'Why didn't I kiss her? She was waiting but I couldn't do it. I James Potter could not kiss a girl!! What's wrong with me?' James said exasperatedly  
  
"Maybe it's because you really like her?"  
  
James jumped about a foot into the air, causing the invisibility cloak to fall off his head. He looked wildly around for the voice, his eyes rested on a big black dog.  
  
"You Shit! Why were you creeping up on me? How did you get out with out getting caught, its 1:30am and I had the cloak? And more to the point how did you know where I was since I was invisible?"  
  
Sirius smiled as he sat by his best mate/ brother.  
  
"What is this, 20 questions?"  
  
James smiled, before he really didn't want to talk to Sirius but now he was glad that he was here. Sirius had a knack of almost always knowing where James was and turned up at all the right times and a few wrong ones. James chuckled at the amount of times that Sirius had turned up, when he was kissing some girl, or getting a detention for something that the two boys did but only James got caught, thus giving the teachers the advantage to give Sirius a detention also.  
  
"Right I'd better get answering, question 1) I was not creeping up on you I was just creeping around, question 2) I managed to get around without getting caught by just being me! Question 3) if you need to think about something you always come to the same place, here, and I knew where you were due to the Padfoot side of me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your scent my friend"  
  
"And what is my scent?"  
  
"At the moment...polish"  
  
James laughed  
  
"That'll be from the detention before prefects meeting, polishing the library tables"  
  
Sirius smiled at the memory  
  
"POTTER! BLACK! What is so amusing that you are obviously not concentrating? Black your skunk that you are supposed to be turning into a badger is now trying to escape and Potter you seemed to have stunned yours, Explain yourselves"  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other and nearly exploded into laughter  
  
"I am waiting" McGonagall growled dangerously  
  
Sirius took the plunge  
  
"Well you see professor we have already got a badger"  
  
James could not control himself, he let out a snort of laughter as Sirius lifted up a large and distressed badger onto the desktop.  
  
For a minute McGonagall looked impressed.  
  
"Well class, look Potter and Black have now managed to successfully turn a......... wait ... Potter if your skunk is stunned and Black your skunk is hidden under my desk then..."  
  
Her face changed dramatically from impressed to dangerous.  
  
"Where is Lupin?" she said very dangerously as she glanced around the class her eyes resting on the badger  
  
James ducked under his desk and suppressed into unstoppable giggles. Sirius was doing very well not to laugh however his face looked like if he didn't laugh soon he would pop.  
  
"He is here Professor" said a very brave smiling Sirius as he lifted up the badger  
  
The whole class erupted into laughter, Sirius included. James was on the floor crying with laughter.  
  
The laughter soon stopped when the class saw the look on McGonagall's face, it was utter disbelief and fury and Sirius could have sworn he saw some amusement, however now was not the time to question her she looked as stable as a charging rhino. James and Sirius looked at each other anticipating the following events.  
  
"3 2 1" James whispered, barely moving his lips but loud enough so that only Sirius could hear him  
  
BOOM McGonagall exploded  
  
"OUT...NEVER IN MY WHOLE....WEEK DETENTIONS...OUT NOW" was all she could manage.  
  
James and Sirius didn't wait to be asked again, McGonagall was holding her wand so tightly that red sparks were flying out of the end. They collected their stuff; Sirius went to pick up the badger, which had stopped moving.  
  
"LEAVE IT!" McGonagall snapped she seemed to have found the ability to be able to string sentences together.  
  
"After school finishes, I want you two to report to my office"  
  
"Yes professor" the two boys said in unison as they left the classroom still smiling.  
  
However since then, they have been mucking about in their detentions therefore resulting in a continual string of detentions. They didn't mind, in fact I would say that James and Sirius loved detentions.  



	8. Dreams

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HP CHARACTERS  
  
Keep the reviews coming!  
  
Sirius then came back to the present day, smile lurking on his lips at the memory. He then realised that now was the opportunity to grill James on what happened with Lily and why she was so mad. He touched his face.  
  
"Hello, Earth to Padfoot!" James said waving his hand in front of Sirius's face  
  
Sirius looked at him in a bemused sort of way.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Well I have been talking to you and you have been on cloud nine" said James with amusement  
  
"Sorry mate, anyway um... what happened after the prefect meeting tonight? I mean you buggered off to your room and about 10 minutes later Lily comes down from the girls dorms walks into me, knocked me over then slaps me and storms off into her room! You must have pissed her off big time" Sirius finished with emphasis  
  
"What she was mad?" James said a smile on his face  
  
"Hell yeah she was mad, and she slaps hard to, I think I am bruised. Don't know what you are grinning about, the last person she was with was you so you are the one she is mad at, and that is not a good thing on the Messer's scale of how to get women!"  
  
"She slapped you? Why?"  
  
Sirius put his hand to his face again  
  
"Well she came bursting down the stairs of the girls dorm..."  
  
"What were you doing at the stairs of the girls dorm?" James interrupted  
  
"Oh... um... you see Elle had just gone up and I was going to follow her up and ask her out"  
  
James smirked  
  
"When Lily walked into me and we fell on the floor. I made a joke and she slapped me, got up and walked off!" Sirius said irritably  
  
James laughed. Lily Evans must have been annoyed that he James Potter did not kiss her! A balloon of hope rose in James's chest, Lily had wanted him to kiss her and when he didn't she was disappointed, did that mean she liked him?  
  
"If you don't stop laughing I will slap you, just as she slapped me"  
  
James laughed again. Sirius raised his arm to slap James but then he thought, it had been a while since he had seen James laugh, properly laugh. Sirius laughed too.  
  
After a while they stopped laughing. James stood up.  
  
"Oi where do you think you are going?" Sirius said in surprise  
  
"I have to go and do something, I will see you later" and James ran off into the darkness leaving the invisibility cloak and Sirius behind, gob smacked  
  
James was lucky that he met nobody in the corridors as it was 3am. He ran to Gryffindor tower and stopped at the portrait of the fat lady, who consequently wasn't in.  
  
"Bugger, Bugger, Bugger, whenever you are in a rush she isn't bloody in" said James sliding down the wall. All he could do now was wait.  
  
Lily rolled over in her sleep, she was still waltzing with a tall dark haired stranger on the glassy surface of the lake, was it the lake? No it was a dance floor in the great hall, she saw it now so many people standing watching some dancing, she saw James dancing with another girl. Hold on, James is supposed to be head over heals for me, why isn't he dancing with me? Who am I dancing with? Her dark stranger twirled her around she looked into his eyes; he took her hand and lead her away from the music, the people, she looked at James, he was dancing with the girl, whispering in her ear, she giggled. Lily was angry jealous, she didn't want to go with the stranger but spite and revenge told her to. They walked toward the lake, she leant against a tree thinking about James, why didn't he ask her for a dance, then her stranger leant toward her tilting her chin up, their lips touched. Who was this stranger kissing her? She turned to face him in the light walking toward him.  
  
"LILY? What are you doing?"  
  
Lily woke looked around, she was standing outside the portrait of the fat lady, who still wasn't there, in her flannelette PJ bottoms and a to-small strappy top.  
  
"Were you sleeping Lily?"  
  
She looked up and saw James Potter looking at her with concerning eyes, a worried look on his face.  
  
"Potter?" she said in a dazed way  
  
"I think you were sleepwalking Lily" James said, the worried look was still there but he was smiling cautiously  
  
"What? I can't have been, I don't sleepwalk?"  
  
'Lie' she thought to herself  
  
'Yes you do, this is the third time this week you have had that dream and woke up somewhere else other than your bed'  
  
'True but James does not need to know that!'  
  
"What are you doing out here James"  
  
'Oh my god, I just called him James' Lily thought  
  
"Waiting...hold up... you just called me James, Evans has just called me James" said James with glee  
  
"I must have been dazed Potter, you caught me unaware" Lily said irritably she remembered why she was mad with him and frowned  
  
"You shouldn't frown Lil, you never know who might be falling in love with your smile"  
  
"Purleeze, enough with the cheesy line eh? I am going back to bed" she turned to face the empty portrait, her stomach sank.  
  
"Yeah looks like us two are going to be here a while" said James putting his arm around Lily's shoulders.  
  
She shrugged his arm off and sat on the floor, James followed suit, he looked at her, she looked so beautiful, her hair in a messy ponytail, a few strands down her face, she looked so natural, so innocent and yet so sexy.  
  
'Must be the top' James thought to himself  
  
"Looking good Evans, that top really shows off your figure" James said in a boyish way  
  
Lily scowled; right now she was not in the mood to be chatted up.  
  
"Look Potter I am tired and stuck outside of my bedroom with you for company, lets just say, to put it nicely, I am not in the mood" Lily said simply  
  
"Fair enough Evans, I was only making a compliment, whilst we are here, why don't we discuss the Christmas party?"  
  
"Ok what are your ideas?"  
  
"Well I was thinking of fancy dress? And maybe a competition?" he added cautiously awaiting her reaction  
  
"Keep going"  
  
"You like the idea?"  
  
"Keep going Potter"  
  
"Ok, so fancy dress and best dressed couple with a prize for each, maybe a meal at the café? What do you think?"  
  
"Well for once Potter I think I agree with you and that it is a really good idea! I like the couple thing, it will encourage people to get dates and the prize sounds great! What about a voucher for some Honeyduck's stuff for the single best dressed?"  
  
"Yeah sounds good"  
  
They continued to chat about the party for about another half an hour, oblivious to anything else.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TO DOING HERE AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?"  
  
James and Lily froze.  
  
Well what do you think? Reviews please I love reviews lots and lots of  
them!  
Enjoy 


	9. What Screw?

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HP CHARACTERS  
  
Aren't you lucky two chapters in a day!  
  
James and Lily froze.  
  
The entire colour had drained out of Lily's face as she looked around for the voice; all that could be heard now was laughter. Lily was confused, was it Peeves? She looked at James to see that he too was laughing.  
  
"God Padfoot you really shit me up then I thought you were a teacher!" said James, he looked at Lily who looked confused and started laughing again.  
  
"Potter if you don't tell me what is going on I will never talk to you again, who is here?"  
  
James smiled and pointed to a dark corner where none other stood a very wet Sirius Black.  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing out here? When did you arrive? And for Pete's sake, why are you wet?" Lily said her eyes wide, a smile on her lips at the sorry sight of a drenched Sirius  
  
"What is it with you to, first James with the questions, now you? You know if you carry on like this you will become a very good couple" Sirius winked at James and blew a kiss for Lily, who didn't look impressed  
  
"Why are you sat out here anyway?" he added  
  
"Well if you haven't noticed, the Fat Lady is not here you idiot" Lily stated with venom  
  
"Well Miss Smartie Pants, you are wrong the dear Lady is right there"  
  
James sniggered; Lily blushed, stood up and walked to the painting.  
  
"Where have you been, we have been here half an hour" Lily addressed the painting, rather harsher than she intended. The Fat Lady didn't mind, she was out of her tree.  
  
"Hic... sorry deary...hic...only popped out for a minute with my dear friend here... oh... where did he go? ...hic..."  
  
The sight of the Fat Lady made Lily giggle  
  
"Ok Majoras Kilonias"  
  
"Hic... what did you say?" The Fat Lady looked about four feet above Lily head when she addressed her. James and Sirius were laughing hysterically in the background, Lily giggled again  
  
"The password, Majoras Kilonias"  
  
"Yes yes...hic... do you know dear that the muggle drink Vodka is lovely, especially with orange juice...hic... I think they call is a screw...oh what's it called... a screw..."  
  
"Driver... A screwdriver?" Lily added helpfully trying to suppress a snort of laughter  
  
"Yes that's it, a Screw Driver, a driver that screws"  
  
At that comment Lily collapsed onto the floor along with James and Sirius in absolute Hysterics  
  
"Did you...hic...say the password love? Yes you did... how do you open this thing...hic... oh yes I now remember...wheeee... great fun you know" The Fat Lady Giggled as she swung open the portrait  
  
Lily managed to stop laughing to crawl to the portrait, she managed to usher James and Sirius inside and it closed behind them. They stopped laughing as they walked into the common room, each wiping their own tears. They stood in a triangle, took one look at each other and collapsed into laughter again. Lily was laughing so hard that she fell onto James and they tumbled onto the couch. Sirius looked down and saw Lily and James entangled in each others arms still laughing.  
  
"Aww don't you two look cute, I am off to bed now night! Prongs since it is a Saturday and about four in the morning, I don't think torture hour would be necessary" and with that he left up to the boys dorm  
  
"Ok don't get too wet on your way up or have a screw...driver" James said and then burst into laughter again Lily followed suit  
  
Lily and James stopped laughing after a bit. They lay there in silence, breathing heavily. James had his arm round Lily and her head was resting on her chest. After about 5 minutes Lily realised what she was doing, she wanted to move but couldn't, something was stopping her. She looked at her watch, 4:18 am, she was going to be tired in the morning, and thank god it was a Saturday.  
  
James watched Lily, her head was rising and falling in time with every breath he took, he was in heaven. This was the closest he had ever been in contact with Lily and was enjoying every moment of it.  
  
Lily looked up and saw James looking at her. His dark brown eyes met her emerald ones, neither broke the gaze. For both Lily and James the whole world seemed to stop moving. She shuffled further up so that they looked directly at each other.  
  
'Kiss her, kiss her'  
  
'Kiss him kiss him'  
  
In one fluid motion they both leaned in to kiss each other, as they did so their heads collided with each other. They burst out laughing again; Lily lost her balance and fell to the floor grabbing hold of James causing him to fall on top of her.  
  
The glowing embers of the fire lit up James's face as he pinned Lily to the floor. Eyes met, they both started to breathe heavily, James leaned closer to Lily, she did not protest. His lips gently brushed hers. He lifted his head waiting for her to explode with anger at just being kissed by him. He let go of her arms.  
  
Lily lay there for a few seconds absorbing in what had just happened. James Potter had just kissed her and she had enjoyed it and wanted more.  
  
With this she wrapped her arms round James's neck and brought him closer again. Their lips met for the second time. To start with their lips just gently brushed together, James ran his tongue around Lily lips, she retaliated by pushing her tongue into his mouth and slowly massaging his tongue with hers. The kiss became more and more passionate. Lily ran her fingers through James's soft black hair. They carried on kissing till they both had to break away for breath.  
  
Lily sat up; gasping for breath she looked at James to see that he was also short of breath. She blushed and looked at the floor. James lifted up her chin and kissed her gently.  
  
"Lily?" James asked wearily  
  
"Yes James" Lily whispered  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
James held his breath, waiting for an answer. Lily looked worried  
  
"Um... gosh it's late... James don't you have Quidditch tomorrow?...Yes I think we had better go to bed... um...this was nice... night James" she then stood up and left running up the stairs three at a time.  
  
James sat on the floor, looking like he was going to cry. Quickly he stood up and ran up the stairs and knocked softly on Lily's door.  
  
Lily opened the door knowing who it was; she was biting her bottom lip and looking fragile.  
  
"Lily what was that all about?" James sounded very hurt  
  
"I am sorry James I just panicked" James noticed that a tear was falling down her cheek he lifted his hand to her cheek to wipe it away. Lily took his hand and held it looking into his eyes.  
  
"James I am really confused right now, about 6 hours ago I was mad at you and now in the common room..." she was unable to continue and started to cry quietly  
  
James took her into his arms and hugged her, he then picked her up and carried her to her bed, she did not object, he lay her down on the bed and covered her with the blankets. When he had finished he looked at her, she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful. He kissed her softly on the cheek and left closing the door quietly behind him. He then went into his room and started to get changed for bed, when he finished he lay on his bed and turned off the light. Thoughts were swimming through his head, he wanted to scream laugh and cry all at once, instead he rolled over and smiled, a single tear escaping from his eyes.  
  
Well what do you think? The kiss, I think it is a good chapter, sorry about the last one I thought that was pants! Two today aren't you lucky! Reviews please I need to know what you all think. If you don't like it tell me, if you like it tell me, and if you like it but have found something wrong then tell me! Sorry about some spelling and I don't know if Honeyducks is right, it is late and I can't be bothered to go and look it up! So Review thanks all! 


	10. Meat and Two Veg anyone?

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HP CHARACTERS**

**Right now that I have re-read last nights work, I think that the last bit was crap, I mean when has James Potter cried!!!, ha look at me reviewing my work!! Lol anyway thanks soooo much to all my reviewers I have just read all of them again today and I am soo happy!! Most of you seem to like it so far but my head is swimming with stuff and if I don't stop blabbing then I will never remember it all. Thanks to all the reviewers love you all!**

**X**

****

Bright yellow sunlight flooded Elle's bed, causing her to squint and frown. Every morning, this happened, as soon as the sun rose, Elle was supposed to rise. According to Mother Nature it was the law, to Elle, it was the Death Penalty, handy on weekdays terrible on weekends. Lily had often said she should close her curtains but a) she got claustrophobic and b) at night she had the advantage to be able to look at the stars whilst lying on her bed. Elle stopped thinking of Lily; she was still hurt about how much she had exploded at her.

Elle turned over and snuggled into her pillow, nope, the light still awoke her. She opened her eyes and nearly jumped out of her skin, she had expected to see the window, blue sky etc. Instead of the sight of birds flying through her window she saw Lily sitting, staring at her. Lily looked terrible, she had massive bags under her eyes and looked like she had been crying, and all the anger Elle had felt for Lily ebbed away. Elle sat up and looked at Lily who was now crying.

"I am sorry Elle for what happened yesterday" Lily sobbed

"It's ok babe, what's wrong?" Elle said as she enveloped Lily into a comforting hug

Lily told Elle everything that had happened yesterday from the meeting to James putting her to bed. Although Elle kept Lily in a warm hug throughout, she was beaming and ready to burst from the inside.

'_Yeah, if they get together then that might bring me closer to Sirius!!! Hahahahaha I LOVE this girl!'_

So lost in her own thoughts, Elle didn't realise that Lily was trying to break the embrace

"Elle LET GO!!" Lily screamed, she smiled at the look on her face, obviously she was lost in thought and by the looks of it, it was an embarrassing thought, she was blushing.

"Soz Lil" Elle bit her lip but then relaxed when she saw Lily smile

"Ok... Well do you think I should have said that...I mean I should have given him an answer but do you think I should?" Lily continued

"Um... what did you say Lil, I was not listening" Elle blushed again

"I know, never mind, I will work it out myself"

"No no I want to help" Elle persisted

"No, it's my problem I will have to work it out my way, in a way I am glad you didn't listen. I just liked the feeling that you were there!"

Elle could not reply because Lily had gathered her into a hug so tight, it was bone crushing.

James sat in the changing rooms, already dressed in his scarlet robes, way before the rest of the Gryffindor team. His eyes were glazed over as he continued to ponder in deep thought. His head was resting on his hands, which in turn were resting on his broom.

He was thinking about Miss Lily Evans, what a confusion she was to him, one minute all over him, passionately sucking his mouth off, next she was crying on his shoulder. Did she regret what had happened?

'_Please no, please don't let her be regretting that, it is the only thing that is keeping me sane during this bout of confusion, the thought that she wanted to kiss me as well. Please, please, please don't let her regret it'_

"What is it that _she_ is meant to be regretting, may I ask?" Sirius asked as he sat next to James and handed him a piece of toast

James jumped and painfully head butted the handle of his broom. He rubbed the forming red mark on his forehead, was he thinking aloud?

"Ow, you prat how many times do I have to tell you don't sneak up on people!" James scolded his friend whilst talking the toast and nodding in thanks

"Remind me never to bring you breakfast again!"

"Sorry"

"Ok, so who were you on about?" pushed Sirius

"Who do you think" James replied sarcastically

"Would it begin with an L and end in a Y?"

"Maybe" James finished the toast and dusted his hands

"Ahh what has she not done this time?"

"For once, it is something she has done" James mumbled as he put his head in his hands

"What?" all interest was on James

James told Sirius everything and Sirius, unlike Elle, listened with rapt attention, taking in everything rendering him speechless.

"You pulled Lily Evans? THE Lily Evans?" Sirius was finally able to say

James blushed, smiled and nodded

Sirius let out a whop of excitement, he for some reason thought this was absolutely brilliant. James thought otherwise.

"What's up mate, you finally nailed her!" Sirius said shaking James by the shoulders

"That's not the point; I think she now regrets it!" James said shaking his head, he was utterly depressed

"Oh...why?" Sirius sounded sympathetic but the grin was still there as he started to change into his Quidditch robes

"Because when I asked her out, she blanked me and totally freaked out, cried on my shoulder, I then had to put her to bed!!!"

Sirius stopped smiling, he stopped moving, he was stood in the middle of the changing rooms in his grey boxers and that was it.

"Aw shit man I am sorry, that's harsh" Sirius made no attempt to get changed, he was in shock and sympathy for his friend that he just stood there half naked

James cradled his head in his hands and stared at the floor. Whilst James was wallowing in self pity and Sirius pitied his friend, neither heard the door open, nor did they hear Elle gasp in surprise.

However they both heard the giggle that followed!

Sirius jumped blushed but remained in the same, a slow smirk spread on his face. James however was now laughing hysterically.

"Well Sayer, like what you see?" Sirius said giving her a wink

She stopped laughing, and walked toward him seductively. He froze, stopped smiling and was staring intently at her. She continued to walk toward him slowly, running her tongue along her bottom lip not breaking eye contact with him for one second. She glanced down to his _package_ it was slowly growing; she flung her hair off her shoulder in a smooth movement. He noticed her glance, blushed and attempted in vain to hide his pride.

She walked right up to him so they were inches apart tilted her head to the side, opened her mouth slightly.

He stood there in utter amazement, she was so close, and he could count every one of those beautiful long black eyelashes. He couldn't believe it; he was going to kiss the one girl who he thought he could not have. He leaned in parted his lips and tilted his head, he was mirroring her every movement. His '_Pride' _was now out of his control still his hands never moved.

She blinked slowly

James watched in amazement, eventually these two were going to kiss and get together and then maybe he and Lily could...

"OW, OW, OW, LET GO YOU CRAZY BIA..." James snapped back into reality and collapsed into fits of laughter

"Yes Sirius Honey?" Elle said smiling sweetly

Sirius was hopping around wailing, Elle had hold of Sirius's crotch in a tight clasp, clearly causing him pain.

"NOTHING JUST LET GO!!!" Sirius said, clearly she was not hurting him much but just letting him know exactly what she had grabbed.

Elle loosened her grip but still kept hold

"Now boys I want your attention, if you don't win this match then I will kill you. I have a bet with Marcy Lewis that Gryffindor will win, she seems to think you will loose, the bet is 100 Galleons so serious you better win"

James nodded and then burst into giggles again, Sirius nodded to but not taking his eyes off his crotch

"Good, and Sirius, Yes I do like what I see"

With that Elle let go blew Sirius a kiss and walked out. He watched her in amazement whilst checking that his meat and two veg was still there.

"Damn she is sexy, even when she is close to castrating you" Sirius exclaimed as he continued to get dressed.

James could not answer, he was laughing so hard that he was crying

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	11. Quidditch Match

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HP CHARACTERS**

****

**Ok 1st I would like to say a BIG thanks to all the reviewers, I would not be able to do it without you guys, well I could but it would be a lot less fun!! Thanks soo much, what you say really makes a difference, it spurs me on!! (CORNY!!!) LOL **

**Well I better get on; I mean do you actually read this b.s at the beginning? Lol and so with the tale...**

****

The Gryffindor common room that night was dead. The fire had been lit, however only one person found it beneficial.

Lily Evans sat by the fire lightly dozing with a NEWT Transfiguration book open on her lap. Everybody else was still at the Quidditch match, it was now 10pm and the match, which had started at 11am that morning, was not yet finished. The Transfiguration book slipped of Lily's knee and landed on the floor with a 'slap'. Lily jumped awake, she looked around gathering her bearings, and she was alone, as usual. Lily often found herself alone these days, the Marauders kept their distance nowadays, with the exception of last night and James. She missed the laughter they brought to her, her studies have improved greatly however, she was studying longer and usually by herself occasionally with Elle. Apart from Elle, Lily didn't have any other close friends, Elle did. Elle was just so popular that sometimes Lily felt like a tag along, everybody wanted to be like Elle and No-One wanted to be Lily.

Oh how wrong she was, truth was that most of the girls in Hogwarts wanted to be like Lily Evans because of her stunning emerald eyes and also the fact that they wanted to go out with James Potter.

Lily started to cry, her emotive thinking had got the better of her. She curled up into a ball in her big armchair and just wept for no apparent reason.

Pitch Black. James was frozen and sore, he had been on his broomstick for nearly 12 hours now and his bum was throbbing in protest, but yet he continued to search for the little golden ball. The Snitch, James was beginning to think that Professor Harvey had not released it. He heard the feint Time-Out whistle being blown, he flew to the ground at top speed, couldn't wait to be inside in the warmth. He was heading to earth when he saw a group of people in a gathering, circling something, he headed toward the group. James landed just outside the gathering, Professor Harvey was occupied; she was trying to separate two students who were entangled in a weary fight. He walked toward the group, saw Elle on the inside of the circle, he gave her a smile which was not returned. She looked at him with a worried expression on her face; James's smile disappeared when he reached the inside of the circle. There on the floor lay his best friend Sirius Black.

James dropped his broom and knelt down to Sirius, he put a hand to his wrist, there was a pulse. James relaxed a little, at least he wasn't dead. James looked around.

"Will somebody please get Professor Harvey Now!" James said urgently

No-body moved

"Did you not hear me? NOW" James bellowed

A young boy separated from the group and ran toward the distressed professor.

"Somebody give me their cloak please" James asked, he was trying to see if Sirius had any major wounds.

A Ravenclaw 4th year Boy obliged.

"Elle, what happened?" James asked as he covered Sirius with the cloak

"I don't know James, one minute he was on his broom next minute he was falling, he hit the ground with such a bang, no-body was watching him because the Quaffle was at the other end of the pitch" Elle said her voice slightly shaky

James looked at her, she was biting her bottom lip nervously and her brow was creased with worry. He felt the cloak move. James quickly turned his look to his best friend.

"Ouch!" Sirius exclaimed, earning a few laughs from the people watching

"How do you feel mate?" James asked as he pushed Sirius back down

"How do you think I feel? I have just made a prat out of myself by falling about 50feet off my broomstick" Sirius tried to sit up again, James pinned him down again

"James I can sit you know" Sirius added irritably

James let him sit up. Sirius swooned and fell back down.

"Oh can you now?" James said smirking

"Shut it you" Sirius was not amused

Professor Harvey came bustling through the crowd and demanded to know what had happened. The same Ravenclaw 4th year, who was now shivering, told her.

"Potter, you can take him to the hospital wing" she ordered as her and James helped a wobbly Sirius onto his feet.

"No Professor, he has to finish the game, we don't have any reserve Seekers whereas we have a reserve Keeper who can take over from me. Let him continue, I can go by myself." Sirius stated

James burst into objections. Professor Harvey silenced him with a wave.

"Mr Black you can barely stand let alone walk, Miss Sayer you can accompany him to the hospital wing"

Sirius looked at James and smiled, James returned the smile. Elle walked forward and put Sirius's arm around her neck and she put her arm around his waist. James watched as they walked rather unsteadily up the steps.

"Right everyone ready to resume play?" Barked Professor Harvey

James and the rest of the team nodded, as did the Ravenclaw team. They mounted their brooms and were off.

"I could get used to this you know" Sirius said smiling

"You weigh a tonne" Elle exclaimed

"Its pure muscle baby"

"Excuse me I am practically carrying you so who is the baby?" Elle snapped back

Sirius stopped and swung Elle round so that she was facing him.

"Did you just call me a Baby" he whispered to her

She stuttered, last time they were this close she was in charge. Now she felt helpless.

"Maybe"

"Implying that I am your Baby" she continued in the low seductive voice

Elle didn't get chance to answer, Sirius moved and she was caught in a lip lock with him. Elle froze, Sirius felt her tense but continued to kiss her he was praying that she wouldn't push him away. She didn't, she relaxed and kissed him back removing her arm from his waist. Wrong move, as soon as she let go of him, Sirius fell to the ground. Elle jumped and moved back, Sirius was stunned as he was sat on the floor. Elle burst into laughter Sirius followed suit. She helped him up and supported him all the way to the Hospital Wing, both still laughing.

It was 11:30, people still hadn't come back from the Quidditch, and Lily was still curled up into a ball, still weeping, however not as much.

She heard someone come through the portrait, run upstairs; the thud thud of heavy feet told her that it was a boy. She tried to remain out of sight. 5 minutes later the thud of feet could be heard again this time descending.

Lily waited for the portrait to open again, it didn't. she uncurled herself and faced James Potter. James had run to get changed before going to see Sirius, everybody else was at a very late supper.

"Lily?" he asked tentavly

No reply, she just looked at him, fresh tears welled up in her eyes. James hated it when Lily cried, it made her so much more beautiful he wanted to hold her to comfort her but he felt his stomach drop knowing that she would never love him like he loved her.

"Lily, are you ok?" James tried again, moving closer to her, he was now stood in front of the chair.

Still no reply

"Babes what's wrong?" James pushed, throwing all cautions into the wind by calling her 'Babes' he knew he would get a slap for it. She jumped up; James tensed waiting for the blow.

It never came, instead she jumped on him and hugged him tightly, he dropped the bag he was carrying containing Sirius's night stuff, and hugged her back. She was crying on his shoulder. After a couple of minutes her crying subsided to sniffs. He turned around and sat down on the couch bringing her with him. She sat beside him and snuggled into his chest, her feet on the chair. He continued to hold her stroking her hair gently.

Lily just lay there thinking, she could smell James's soap.

'_He has just had a shower, mmm he smells so nice'_

She snuggled closer, her head rising with the rhythmic movement of his breathing, his protective arm around her shoulders keeping her warm. She had never in her life felt so _safe_.

James stroked her hair thinking how he would love to be able to do this all the time, he really wanted this moment to last for ever. Little did he know, Lily was thinking the exact same thing

**What do you think? I like it!!! Well now I like it. Probably tomorrow I won't but hey, that's what I do! Reviews please, I just love to hear what you have to say!**


	12. The Fight

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HP CHARACTERS**

**Well 1stly I have a few apologies to make! 1 I am sorry there haven't been any updates for about 6 months but I have been away and unable 2 write due to a-level coursework. 2 thank you to everybody if you have given me a review but I have also been to busy to check them so I have no idea who has written and what they have written. However now I will continue but before I do I hope you all have a Happy New Year. **

"Oi…Oi… Wake up…Wake…up"

Sirius opened a groggy eye. Someone was violently shaking him desperately trying to wake him from his slumber.

'_Well' _he thought _'Whoever it is will leave if I just ignore them…now where was i? yes... _

"_Thank you your majesty it is a great honour to be accepting this Quidditch world cup. I must say that it is all thanks to my best friend James Potter however he isn't Captain so thank you on behalf of the team"_

A very loud burst of laughter made him jump. He looked over and saw Elle creased with laughter wiping tears from her eyes. She composed herself.

"You great prat! Why on Earth would the Queen be handing you of all people the Quidditch world cup?" saying her piece she became hysterical again.

Sirius blushed but it didn't show in the dim light of the hospital wing.

"Look you, if you don't hush up you will have Madame Walton in here and she isn't very impressed with you anyway she still hasn't forgiven you for dropping me in the hall, however I didn't mind under the circumstances" he said with a smirk

Now it was Elle's time to blush, she stopped laughing.

"Well my pet, have you come for a repeating performance?" he said as he folded his duvet in an invitation for her to join him.

Elle was not impressed; she folded her arms and supported a frown.

"Listen you just because of that little blip downstairs don't mean we are going out, it doesn't even mean we are seeing each other, I know your reputation and I will not be a fool. So pack it in Casanova." She snapped.

Sirius was hurt but he wasn't going to show it, he never did, always hiding his emotions. A thing he had to learn, a way to cope with his mother whom he detested. She only got pleasure out of his misery so from a young age he developed the art of emotion hiding, no longer was he going to give her the satisfaction of seeing him hurt or angry or even grateful, she didn't deserve it.

However this time he was finding the usually easy task very difficult. The only other time he had ever had a real problem with hiding his emotions, was the Christmas holiday in his first year at Hogwarts. He remembered it clearly, he was hoping that his mother would be impressed with his excellent results, how wrong he was, she was livid at not only his decision to return home for Christmas but how he had totally shredded the family honour by becoming a Gryffindor instead of a Slytherin. He nearly started crying at his mother's reaction to something that wasn't his fault, the rejection of her pride and love.

That was how he felt, rejected and hurt. To him the kiss meant everything, it took alto of balls for him to do it and the fact that he kissed him back just elevated his hopes that she was attracted to him, now he felt that huge balloon of hope had been deflated.

"Yeah well you don't exactly have a squeaky clean reputation either." He was going to far but it was like verbal vomit, he was unable to stop himself, emotion was taking over and clouding his brain.

"In fact your reputation is worse than mine, at least if someone liked me and told me I would be straight and either go out with them or tell them sorry but no"

"Yeah and your definition of 'going out' is kiss and get what you can, a shag with most, then as soon as they thing you really like them, you dump them when someone better comes along."

There were tears in Elle's eyes but still Sirius could not stop.

"Hey that's better then when you figure out that someone likes you. What do you do then? You lead them on and tease them till they have the courage to ask you out then you shit on them by not only saying sorry no, but by telling them that they haven't a hope in hell" somewhere in his brain someone was screaming 'STOP' 'STOP'.

Tears were streaming down her face, Elle made no attempt to wipe them nor hide them from his view.

"Do you know why I acted the way I did? Because I was so totally fucking caught up with you that I could not see black from white," Sirius's heart stopped.

"I have liked you since first year, but trying tot talk to you was like talking to a brick wall. Pointless because you weren't interested in small stupid blonde Elle, but as soon as I grew and developed breasts, that's when you started to take interest. I thought I had a chance so that's why I tried to make you insanely jealous by flirting with other boys in your presence. I see that I got your attention, but now that I know I have got it, I don't want it, you are the arrogant pig that every girl thinks you are and no more." She had stopped crying and her sadness had quickly changed to anger

"So I will tell you why I came here in the first place when I left here I went and got ready for bed and realised that Lily wasn't there, I went to the common room and found Lily and James wrapped in each others arms fast asleep. I just thought you might like to know that, but if I knew that you were going to be such an arsehole then I would not have come, oh and here you go, goodnight and tomorrow don't bother talking to me, I might just hit you for fun." She threw the night bag that James had originally intended to bring at him, it hit him square in the face, but he didn't feel it. Sirius was in shock, he wanted to stop her leaving and to give her a hug anything to stop her from leaving, but he couldn't move a muscle he couldn't even speak. He just stared after her, his mouth slightly open watching her leave and then staring into the space where she stood.

Next day James woke up with a very stiff neck, in fact he was stiff al over. He opened his eyes expecting to see the velvet bed curtains instead he saw Elle's amused but tired face.

"Afternoon Loverboy, had a nice sleep?"

It took only seconds for James to realise what she had said, he looked down to see Lily fast asleep his arm wrapped protectively round her. He smiled and didn't move in fear of waking her. Although James understood the second half of her sentence, the first half baffled him.

"What do you mean afternoon?" he said softly stroking Lily's hair

"What I say, its 2 o'clock James, you have missed all your morning lessons, so has Lily, she will flip however so it is best we let her sleep"

"Shit, was anything said? McGonagall will kill me for missing her lesson." He said with great exasperation.

Elle smiled.

"No actually she was the best one, I told her that you were exhausted after the match last night and to all of Lupin's efforts he could not wake you. I also told her that Lily was overworked and really tired and didn't wake this morning, I told her that last night I heard her in bed tossing and turning unable to sleep, so I left her to sleep. McGonagall to my surprise was ok about it and told me it was the right thing to do, especially since I handed in Lily's homework. She then exploded at the rest of the class by saying that Lily was the hardest worker, and even thought she was not there and was tired but she still managed to hand in her homework."

James smiled and planted a small kiss on top of Lily's head.

"Whatever you do don't tell her I did that, she will accuse me of taking advantage" he said with a sly smile. That disappeared on a closer inspection of Elle.

She was still smiling but it looked strained, she looked upset and tired and he noticed that her eyes were all poofy and red; she looked as if she had not slept and was crying instead.

"Elle what's the matter?" he asked

She looked like she was about to cry at being asked, her eyes welled up she turned away from him and mumbled a distinct 'nothing'

He didn't believe her and was about to press her when Lily awoke, she sat up and stretched.

"That was the best sleep I have had in ages" she mumbled smiling

Her expression changed however when she opened her eyes, she squeaked in surprise then James watched with amusement as understanding and acknowledgement crept across her face.

"Oh shit" she whispered

Lilly looked at her watched and nearly shrieked again, she jumped up from the chair. James grabbed her and pulled her down again trying to soothe her while Elle told her what had happened. She calmed a bit and even smiled when Elle told her the bit about McGonagall.

"Well just shows that hard work pays off"

"More like boredom at the fact that James wasn't around to make you laugh" added Elle, this made James laugh and Lily look bootfaced

"It's got nothing to do with that at all, its just that I thought my grades were slipping so I worked harder, that's all" Lily said in an unusually high voice

"What slipping from an A to an A?" James said still smiling

"Potter don't make me hate you!"

"Now that would be a tragedy Evans" James said leaning toward her, she pushed him away.

"I am going for a shower" she announced

"Can I join you Evans?" James asked hopefully

Lily's look answered his question.


	13. My Birthday Story

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HP CHARACTERS**

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! It my Birthday today and I am 17 whoopie !!!Enjoy! Xx**

James spent the rest of the day flying on his broom. To him there was no other way of unwinding, he flew round and round the Quidditch Pitch till he got very bored so he decided to fly round the grounds, maybe visit Sirius through the window of the sick bay! However if sister Walton got hold of him that would mean big trouble. Still James liked to live on the edge

When James got to the window of the sick bay, all the beds were empty.

'_Sirius must have escaped early' _James thought to himself.

James wasn't bothered, Sirius was probably with Remus and Peter under the Willow, he longed to join them but he had to talk to Lily about the Party that was planned for the weekend. Lilt and James had cut the arrangements very short under the circumstances so they both resolved to lock themselves in the heads common room (To James' delight) and work the whole thing out.

Lily was already in the heads common room with papers strewn all over the place by the time James had showered and gone to join her.

"On time as usual then Potter" She snapped as he came through the door, she felt that it was his fault that she had missed all of school that day.

"Only making myself stunning for you my petal"

"Well don't waste your breath you will not get anywhere"

"Shame, you look so tired baby" James said as he crept behind her and massaged her tired neck and shoulders.

"I am not your baby potter" she said even thought she didn't move. He continued massaging her.

'_After about 1 minute more of this you will be' _thought James arrogantly with a smile forming on his lips as he untied all the knots in her neck.

The sighed with delight.

"As much as I am enjoying this, I suppose we will have to crack on or this party will not be happening and I fear a riot will take place if that happens" said James and he stopped massaging much to Lily's disappointment.

"Hmm Yes I suppose you were right, thanks for that I needed it."

Lily cleared the papers away with a whip of her wand and at the same time pulled up a chair for James.

"Why thank you my lady"

"Hrmph" was Lily's reply

After about 2 hours of chatter notes and a fair bit of argument, Lily and James had almost organised everything. Soft non-plucking Holly would decorate the banisters on stairs and backs of chairs. Robins would float between tables with sprigs of Mistletoe in their beaks, they would pause every so often between couples, and would not leave till the couples kissed. This reflected Lily was James' idea. Hot snow would fall from the ceiling of the great hall. The food and drink would be served in un-melt able ice plates and glasses which would keep drinks cold and food hot. When the magic crackers were pulled, little faeries would be released and they would go round whispering jokes into people's ear. A live band would play popular music and carols. However the band still had to be chosen, James was all up for a comedy band which included the Marauders and not many else, Lily had not dismissed the idea but she said that that might come later on in the evening but it was not happening during the meal or Ballroom dancing, which she had insisted upon. The fancy dress competition would take place outside after the meal which gave the staff to clear the tables and create a dance floor.

The outside decorations would be ice statues which lit up as you passed, Fireflies would provide the bushes with flickering light. There would be a stage which would be made out of ice but padded with fur so that people would not slip. The fur would have to be faux under Lily's command. The competitors would have to walk on-stage in several categories which they would place themselves in. they would have to do a talent as well as show their costumes,(this would limit the people Lily said, it would prevent everyone from doing it) They would be Judged by staff.

The night arrived and all the decorations had been put in place straight after lunch and then the great hall was sealed off. Lily was flapping because now she only had about 3 hours to get ready as the decorations took so long because James was dancing with the holly strings and half of the female prefects that they didn't finish till 3 and the party started at 6. James however had arranged a flying race with the male prefects and the Marauders.

As it was customary for every-one who went to have a date, one of the seventh year Hufflepuff's had caught Lily straight after she had left the great hall and asked her to be his date. She was so shocked and worried that she didn't have enough time to get ready that she said yes. James however was not impressed when he caught her flying up the stairs 10 minutes later.

"Oi Evans wait up a second" James called after a flock of red mass flew round the corner.

Lily stopped in horror, she had forgotten about James, he would be gutted.

'_Serves him right to not ask me earlier' _She thought

"Hey Evans I was just wondering what time I should pick you up tonight?"

"Excuse me?"

"I was wondering what time to pick you up tonight, how about 5:30 in the common room?" James suggested hopefully

"Well Potter, and to think I thought your head had stopped growing. What on this Earth made you think that I would go with you?" she asked a bit more harshly than she had intended

"Probable the fact that I thought it would look good if Head Boy and Head Girl went together."

"Well I am sorry to interrupt your thought but I am afraid you are about 10 minutes too late. Jonny Silkinson has just asked me and I accepted ."

"Oh well never mind then I just thought it would look good." James said, Lily thought he didn't even look disappointed.

'_Arrogant Pig'_ She thought viscously whilst James was making a mental note to absoloutly knock Jonny Silkinson out next time he saw him. To cover his disappointment, he continued against his good judgement.

"Probably the best thing really, I wanted to show that foreign new girl… what is she called?"

"Anna?" Lily said bitterly

"Yes that's it Anna, I thought I would, you know, show her some of the school's qualities"

"You don't change do you?" Lily said dryly

"Does a sexy girl like you, like a stupid fool like me?" James called over his shoulder with a smile as he trotted down the stairs again.

James had never flown so fast or with so much passion as he did that night, he nearly killed Sirius when Sirius tried to stop him winning when he flew stupidly in front of him. The only thing that really cheered James up was when Peter Pettigrew had to doge a serve from Sirius and ended up upside down hanging on for dear life whilst his broom was suspended about 3 feet from the ground. After that James was looking forward to his date with the lovely Irish girl Anna, who if the truth be known was much prettier that Lily but didn't have her flame.

'_I'll make Lily want me if it's the last thing I do! Meanwhile I will contend myself by some harmless flirting and maybe a quick snog'_

Lily however was having the beat time ever, her and Elle both had dates now and neither of them were any of the Marauders but very handsome substitutes.

Elle had taken all the stuff that she needed from her shared room and gone to Lily's room which was private with a nice big en-suit. Plus since her and Lily had the same taste in music, they could play music as loud as they wanted without any complaints.

"He is actually very very good-looking and so rich." Elle told Lily as she was creaming her freshly shaven/ tanned/long legs. "In fact after he asked me he gave me this." She walked over to her little jewellery bag and produced a black Dior chocker with matching earrings, watch bracelet and anklet. "He said he had bought it especially for me for Christmas anyway and decided that I might as well have worn it tonight, he said that Dior is very popular in the muggle world and that it wasn't as expensive as it looked, he said in muggle money it was worth about £3000 which he said was about 2 Galleons"

Lily gasped at the beautiful diamond encrusted set, each piece had a little diamond encrusted D on it. She had seen it before in a shop during the summer holidays; he mother had gone into a Dior shop in London and had bought just the watch. Lily had admired the whole set and knew that Elle's date Scott was lying when he said it was only 2 Galleons worth, it must have been at least 100 galleons. She told this to Elle.

Elle looked at her in shock, she then held up the bracelet. "I must not accept it then, it must have cost him years of saving"

"Or a weeks allowance!" Lily said with a giggle

James had avoided seeing Lily and had sneaked his costume which was a James Bond style tux, into Sirius, Remus and Peter's room. A boy called Sean had said that this James Bond character was very popular in the muggle world and was considered a sex icon amongst girls. James had bought this to impress Lily whom he knew would know of James bond being muggleborn. However his plan had now backfired.

The Marauders had all showered, and were chatting whilst applying way too much aftershave or deodorant.

"What shall I wear?" Wailed Peter when he realised that he did not have a fancy dress costume

"Why don't you go as yourself ... A Rat" Sirius said with a loud bellow of laughter as he walked through the door with wet hair and a fluffy blue towel wrapped round him, which was then followed by all except Peter.

"Ha Ha very funny" Peter squeaked with a smile

"I have an idea" Remus piped up "Do you have an old pair of shorts and a long sleeved shirt?"

"Yes why?" said Peter as he pulled out a pair of blue shorts and a white shirt.

"Because you could go as Peter Pan a fictional character from a book, you don't mind these being ripped do you?" Remus said as he scrabbled to find his wand

"No go ahead"

Remus waved his wand in squiggles and made the shorts frayed, he then ripped the sleeves of the shirt to make it short sleeved. With the excess from the sleeves he made a little hat.

"How on Earth do you know how to sew like that?" James quizzed

"Practice for repairing my clothes after full moon." He replied as with a wave of his wand, he turned the whole outfit green.

Everyone nodded and murmured with understanding.

"Do you have a date Wormtail?" Sirius asked lightly

Peter did not answer.

"You do don't you?" he pursued peaking everyone's interest.

Again no answer however Peter was now the colour of beetroot

"Go on who is it?" James asked with full interest

A murmur escaped from Peters lips

"What was that?" Sirius said as he leaped over his bed so not to miss it again, doing so he nearly lost his towel and pride.

"Danny Cartwright" Peter said in a barely audible whisper.

This was too much for Sirius's excitement levels. He exploded into great whops of laughter as he patted Peter on the back.

"Well done my son, you have got a date with Fanny Cartwright, the biggest slag in school. Do her well man, Do her well" Sirius seemed thrilled with this news and was still giggling half and hour later.


	14. Flowers and Faries

Chapter 13

If an ordinary person walked past the castle, a muggle that is, they would have felt a tingling in their spine and strange butterflies in their stomachs, and such was the excitement emanating from the castle grounds. Dumbledore was humming the national anthem quietly to himself whilst putting on his outfit, he allowed a moment of reflection at the pure genius of his chosen costume, he smiled as he imagined the student's faces and gave a deeply amused chuckle when he then imagined the teachers. Sometimes he even surprised himself!

He was looking forward to this party, he was very proud of his chosen head girl and boy, if he was completely honest with himself he was a bit dubious that he had made James head boy, there was no doubt that he had the skills and intelligence but he was a bit...... unruly he thought with a wry grin. However saying this Lily Evans was doing a very good job at keeping him in check, and if his instinct was anything to go by, not that he'd ever doubted it, he thought that there was something else apart from a working relationship in them. Together they worked; Lily had the ability to calm James in his wild marauding ways and James seemed to bring out an exciting wild side to Lily.

"Yes those two will do well together, Fawkes" He said to the beautiful fiery phoenix which was pecking at a bowl of mint imperials on his desk.

"You won't like those Fawkes!" Dumbledore warned, and almost in defiance the phoenix looked him in the eye and crunched a mint between his beak. Dumbledore chuckled at the bird, if there was a teenage stage equivalent in birds then Fawkes was going through this one right now, all dull when stroppy and exquisitely bright when happy. To give the bird his due he didn't spit the sweet out but he now kept a clear distance from the bowl.

One glance in the mirror to make sure that his costume was perfect, a stroke of the birds head, and a mint imperial from the bowl and he headed towards the door.

The halls were filled with a variety of Hags, Vampires, Trolls, Fairies and a fair few costumes that were found in muggle shops. Excited chatter filled the space outside the Great Hall where the doors were still locked and guarded by Professor McGonagall who was dressed, much to the students delight, as a particularly fierce looking sunflower. The door was also guarded by Prof. Flitwick who was dressed as a French poodle, complete with collar and lead which he had bewitched to rise above him looking like he was being walked by an invisible owner. When the boys were all ready they went down to the great hall, turning heads as they went and leaving a trail of giggles behind them. James was getting gasps of delight from girls as he walked past in his tux, Remus winking as he walked past in his Elvis outfit had people in stitches, even those who didn't know who Elvis was laughed because he looked so outrageous, and there was at least one person per clump who knew who he was because at the time he was not only popular in the muggle world but also in the wizarding world, Peter was getting quite a few looks but then again he always did, however Sirius as usual was the attention grabber, his outfit causing near feinting of the younger girls especially.

When Sirius saw McGonagall he ducked for cover behind Remus sure that she was chastise him for his outfit and knew that she couldn't very well send him back once they were inside the hall. James spotted his date Anna and beckoned her over, she was looking delightful as a sprite and James let out a slow whistle as she approached.

"Well didn't I get lucky with you tonight!"

"You don't look bad yourself, who are you meant to be?" Anna said in her soft lulling accent

"Call me Bond, James Bond" Potter repeated the phrase he had learnt after watching many James Bond movies as preparation for wowing Lily with his knowledge and effort.

Anna giggled and planted a soft kiss on James's cheek.

"Potter!" McGonagall yelled upon spying James

James waded through the crowed with ease and stood before the giant sunflower, keeping his laugh in check but unable to prevent the grin that was dominating his face at this particular moment.

"Yes Proffessor?"

"Where is Miss Evans?"

"I don't know Professor, I haven't seen her since decorating the Hall earlier."

"What is she not your date?" Professor McGonagall asked, her shock obvious. James noted it and his smile turned stony

"No Professor, she is not, why should she be?" He said slightly more aggressively than he ought to have done

"My apologies Potter I just assumed that you being Head Boy and Girl, it would have been natural for you to have come together, that is all."

James resisted the urge to shout 'THATS WHAT I SAID TO HER!!' instead he just inclined his head slightly to the left with a shrug and an 'oh well' expression carefully placed on his face.

"Very well, however I do expect you two to start the dancing as you are opening the ball."

"But we both have dates Professor!" James protested although there seemed to be a balloon swelling in his chest at the thought of being in close proximity to Lily again.

And to James's semi-delight, Professor McGonagall replied "I don't care Potter, that's how it's done!"

James nodded and turned to go back into the crowd toward Anna when he stopped and stared open mouthed at the stairs. It was Lily, an all he could think was WOW!


End file.
